The aim of the Biostatistics and Informatics Core is to provide a variety of services that are targeted to enhance the scientific quality of cancer- related research at Washington University Medical Center. Specific aims include: providing biostatistical collaboration and consultation to Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) members at all stages of the research endeavor. While the bulk of this work involves the Clinical and Translational Research Program, there are other major active collaborations in the Prevention and Control Program, the Cancer Genetics Program and the Oncologic Imaging Program. The Biostatistics and Informatics Core also plays a strong consultative role with the developing Health Behavior Research, Hereditary Cancer and Pharmacology and the Clinical Trials, Small Animal Imaging and Multiplexed Gene Analysis Cores. provide biostatistical and methodological review of protocols submitted to the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC). providing biostatistical and methodological review of applications for the SCC intramural "seed grant" program. providing informatics services, including the design and operation of web-based data entry systems. providing technical support for the SCC web present (http://www.siteman.wustl.edu/) including the interface to SCC databases.